


rendezvous

by drmsqnc



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Coffee shop shenanigans, Don't get me wrong, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, here have some idiots in love, hoo boy, i still love it, not my OC, this is just as cheesy as i remember haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drmsqnc/pseuds/drmsqnc
Summary: Kumiko eagerly swept her eyes towards the sound of the bell again, and this time was finally rewarded her patience.





	rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Avistella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/gifts).



> hey look at that i'm on archive wowzers

The familiar chime of a bell echoed through the air.

A waitress glanced towards the sound but was otherwise distracted with her task of cleaning the back tables and returned to it.

The brunette let a sigh of relief pass through her bitten lips, watching the misty vapour swirl and disperse before her. She could already feel the warmth of the tiny corner shop encasing her, the aroma of deeply roasted coffee beans filling her senses. Dainty feet remained glued to the ground for a couple more seconds, leaving herself time to simply appreciate the atmosphere that was a for sure difference from the bitter cold outside.

Kumiko knocked herself out of her fantasy, shaking her head a bit and making her way over to a table in the far right of the room. Even with the amount of layers she had on, she could still feel the cold seeping its way past the protective barriers. She buried her face more into her scarf, muttering underneath her breath. 

 _Maybe I should have worn pants?_ Several thoughts swam round her mind. Almost immediately she shut the idea down. Her normal style had her outfitted in a long silk skirt that brushed just past her calves. To counter the environment she at least took the effort to drag on a pair of black tights that disappeared into equally dark boots with supporting wedges, leaving her at least an inch higher than normal. 

Kumiko was ripped from her thoughts once again when the door opened, letting in another customer along with a gust of icy wind. She groaned and wrapped her arms tighter round herself subtly. 

Was this God’s punishment for spending  _way_ too much of her time on that otome game last week? Why did she have to be suffering? Couldn’t she just be seated by the fireplace, enjoying a good book with a flask of creamy hot cocoa, in her comfy socks and not wallowing in sorrow and pain of her own existenc-

Ok. Another tangent she had to slap herself out of.

The reason she was even here in the first place caused the turmoil within her to lessen, and a blush to rise slowly up her neck. 

 _Speaking of, where is he?_ Kumiko kept her eyes trained on the door, her fingers absentmindedly tracing the gold ring that rested against the curve of her collar bone for stability.

Her equally golden eyes glanced towards the clock almost every two seconds. She had been here for at least ten minutes now. It was nothing to worry over, but she just couldn’t help herself from overthinking. Was he merely late? Or had he forgotten all together? Maybe he didn’t even want to come? Deep down she knew the questions were thoroughly ridiculous but oh geez it had been almost  _fifteen_ minutes now  _what if he had gotten hit in an accident and died?_

Just as she was slowly sinking into a spiral of negativity, the door swung open once more. Kumiko eagerly swept her eyes towards the sound of the bell again, and this time was finally rewarded her patience.

The man was breathing hard, looking as if he had been running a marathon. Crumbling remnants of snow clung to his hair, camouflaging with the similar blend of silver white. His almond shaped fuchsia eyes desperately searched the space behind dark sunglasses until they landed on her slender form. 

Zen visibly relaxed, composing himself and sauntering over. He rested his hands casually onto the back of the chair in front of her and let a languid smirk split his lips. 

“Is this seat taken?”

Kumiko could already feel her irritation fading at his smooth voice, but tried hard to keep a blank expression.

“I don’t know,” she said. “I’m waiting for someone but he’s taking awfully long to show up.”

Zen’s confidence wavered at the statement.

“Fujiwara? C-come on,” A stutter. “This  _jerk_ cut me off in the middle of the street and nearly made me fall off my motorcycle. I had a mind to run him over but I remembered I had a  **beautiful** lady waiting for me. Please forgive me?”

Kumiko could no longer hold it in and let out a giggle, covering her mouth in mirth. Zen realized her ploy and frowned, sitting down with a pout that could put hers to shame.

“ _Fujiwara,”_ He whined, drawing out her name. “Why are you doing this to me?”

“You deserve it for keeping me waiting so long,” She quipped softly, tapping his nose. He scrunched it up, making her break out into giggles again.

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up,” He tilted his sunglasses down now that they weren’t in plain sight, rolling his eyes. However he also couldn’t help a smile. 

“Excuse me sir, mam?” 

They both lifted their heads to see a waiter, his bored eyes staring down at them. “Would you like something?”

The pair ordered in due time, and soon the waiter was going back behind the scenes. 

Light banter was traded between them. Anyone looking on from the outside could see the obvious connection between the two souls, how their eyes lighted up, how constant smiles tugged at their lips. 

Zen laughed this time, unrestrained, a pleasant sound that had him gasping for air in between chuckles. “Really?”

“Really,” Kumiko played with her fingers, admiring the way he appeared a kid in that moment. “I didn’t believe she would do something like that either, Ryu.”

At this, his smile faded. Zen appeared to be contemplating something, wrinkled lines appearing between his eyes on that flawless skin.

“What? What is it?” Kumiko wondered if she said something wrong, mentally running a transcript of their conversation. 

“Well…” Zen trailed off before suddenly grabbing her hands across the tiny table, bringing another taint of pink to her cheeks. 

“Z-Zen?”

“We are now together.” He appeared to be calm but she knew he was freaking out in the inside as well. “I want to give you my everything: my heart, my time, my love.” 

Kumiko wished he would get to the point very soon or she might faint. 

“I also want to give you my name. My whole name.”

Kumiko stared for a while before it finally clicked what he was asking her.

“Ryu?” She stammered. “Are you sure?”

“Very.”

“Alright,” She breathed in before meeting his eyes again timidly. “I want to give you everything as well… _Hyun._ ” 

Kumiko watched a visible shiver run throughout his body as he hid his face in his bangs.

She bit her lip nervously. “Hyun?” 

He groaned lowly, the gravelly sound running through her. “Say it again.”

This time she was more confident, a playful expression crossing her face. “Say what again my lovely Hyun?”

The fingers interlocked with hers tightened. He lifted his head again, and there was a slight blush to his cheeks, his eyes darkened. 

“This might be bad,” he muttered. “This might be really bad.”

At her questioning glance he chuckled. “I won’t let you call me anything else ever again.” 

Kumiko cleared her throat, making an effort not to swoon. “Well its your turn now.”

This time he was the one confused.

“Its only fair you return the favour, no?”

Zen shook his head slightly, laughing at the way she tried to ambiguously tell him. He smiled warmly, leaning closer.

“Maybe it is, Kumiko.”

_Oh._

_Oh._ Kumiko thought.  _That’s why he reacted like that._

She had felt many things with the musical actor, but this was the first time she could say she felt those butterflies in her stomach everyone was always bragging about. A warm rush went from her head all the way to the tips her toes. If this was how he had felt, she wanted to repeat his name over and over again till she was shouting from the rooftops. 

“Oh,” Kumiko felt her cheeks heat for like the fiftieth time. 

“Oh?” He raised an eyebrow impishly.

“I..quite liked that,” She ended up revealing. He looked to be thinking again before a mischievous smirk she was all too familiar with curled to his cheeks.

“I liked how you said mine as well,” He mused before trapping her in a heated crimson gaze, lidded by silver eyelashes.

“But I think I’ll like it better hearing you  _scream_ it.”

Kumiko balked.

“ _Hyun Ryu!”_

* * *

Several minutes later found Kumiko sipping grumpily from the cup the waiter had brought, hoarding its heat in her cold hands greedily. Zen was still snickering, sampling his own drink. 

The two were in silence but there was no need for any talk. They merely enjoyed each other’s presence.

Well, that was until something caught her eye.

Through the window of the coffee shop, the logo was all too recognizable.

“Hyun!” 

Zen looked up but was too late as the blur of brown latched onto the back of his coat, dragging him out the store comically fast. 

Zen’s mind spun when Kumiko finally stopped. “Babe…what in the world?”

The normally timid girl seemed to have lost all resembling shyness, at least in the presence of Zen as she bounced on her feet. 

“Look, its the new installment,” She pressed her face up against the store’s window. 

Zen narrowed his eyes to see what she was so excited about. He was surprised to see her ogling a video game with a male face on the outside.

A throb of jealously ran through him and he gripped her arm. She paid no heed and sighed dramatically in happiness. Zen paused and tilted his head. Did she really want it that much?

“I’ll get it for you if you want,” He said. Kumiko blinked.

“Huh?”

“What better for the lady of the handsome Zen?” He bragged, narcissistic tendency coming out again. Kumiko huffed. She knew it was a mask for what lay deep within him, but it was still a habit he held on to.

“No, no,” she said. “Don’t waste your money.”

“Bu-”

“Its ok, really. I’m just window shopping.”

Zen argued no further, but already had his mind made up on getting it later for her birthday.

Kumiko smiled before getting distracted again. “Ah! Look at that..!”

This went on for whoever knows how long, the duo zipping around the plaza, window shopping and commenting on various things, trying samples, keeping close for warmth, and all in all just having a blast.

When they finally started heading out the door of the building, the sun had slipped downwards west, painting the sky a mixture of purples and burnt orange.

Kumiko gawked, wishing she had something to take a picture with. She settled for just admiring the view. “Wow. Its so beautiful.”

Zen hummed, eyes locked on her. “Yeah.” It was no mystery what he was referring to. 

“But really!” Kumiko whispered, her voice never going higher than the soft tone. “Just look at the way the colours blend together. Wouldn’t you like to paint that? Its so mesmerizing. And then over there its still blue but if you look over there…”

Zen watched her ramble on as if she had not a care in the world. Without thought, he began leaning closer, tilting his head downwards slightly and completely removing the sunglasses.

“Hyun?” Kumiko asked when she realized he had been uncharacteristically silent. Her eyes widened when she saw his proximity but she wasn’t allowed another second to think about it.

The bag in her hand fell to the floor.

Her hand trailed up his chest, shaking slightly before she gave up all inhibitions and hung her arms around his neck, drawing him closer. Zen only deepened the kiss, a strong arm wrapped around her waist and making it so that she was completely pressed against him, allowing no space between their bodies. 

He parted from her, letting her give a ragged gasp between their mouths before he was molding their lips together again, his other hand cupping her cheek insistently, but gently as if she were precious porcelain. Teeth nipped lightly at her, inviting her into a more passionate dance, parting her lips.

Zen let a pleased sound rumble through his chest as her hand tugged a bit at his hair, tangling her fingers in the soft strands of his ponytail. She raised only a slight bit on her toes to equal the height, getting lost in the sensations. Reminding himself of their environment, he retreated, leaving airy brushes of his lips against hers. 

She giggled when he kept repeating the action, seeming as if he didn’t want to draw himself away. She pressed their foreheads together, his nose pressing slightly against the numbed, red tip of hers.

“I love you,” She whispered.

He kissed her again at the words. “ _God._ ” The sound was husky as he grinned. “How did I get so lucky? I love you too, Kumiko.”

Kumiko let herself stay in his hold, and the two love smitten individuals rested there, utterly content.

 

Until a scream was heard.

“ _Oh my God!!_ Is that  **Zen??!** ”

At the girly shriek Zen and Kumiko separated. 

“Zen?”

“What? It is! Zen!”

It started off with one person until the message spread insanely fast, and a mass of girls, mixed with a few boys could be seen looking for the musical actor. One spotted him and pointed. “Over there!”

Kumiko stuttered. “Um, Z-Zen-”

Zen grabbed her hand. “Lets go.”

She blinked. “Go?” Her faint social anxiety caused her to definitely not want the hoard of people rushing over but shouldn’t Zen be overjoyed? “Aren’t those your fans?”

“Yup. But right now, today is reserved for my number one fan.”

Kumiko grinned. “Jaehee? But she isn’t here.”

“Shut up, you,” Zen said, gripping her hand tighter. His face brightened into a dazzling smile. 

“Now run” 

**Author's Note:**

> i get way too much pleasure from messing with your character ha


End file.
